Two Enemies Of Two Enemies
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: John-Paul McQueen returns, the year is 2010. He meets lonely Danny Houston and starts to have feelings for him, but would Danny feel the same way? Danny is not gay or even bisexual, though may he be mono-sexual...
1. Chapter 1

**I made it just for you FemaleRobbery. **

Two Enemies Of Two Enemies

**Chapter One**

_"If you want to be a part of me, I'm not your number enemy"_

John-Paul McQueen walked into the club, after his eventful return to the village. The year was 2010 and he decided to return. He heard some talking downstairs, he was curious so he went down the stairs. He recognized one voice as Warren Fox. The other two boggled him as he stood silently outside the door.

"What secret Danny?" he heard Warren ask.

John-Paul fell against the door slightly, making it open. He put his hand over his mouth as he landed on the floor. With Brendan, Danny Houston and Warren all looking down on him.

"Bloody hell, what do we have here?" Danny asked, cocking his head to one side.

John-Paul gulped.

"Just passing through" John-Paul was shaking as he stayed down on the floor.

"It's John-Paul McQueen" Warren told them.

John-Paul shivered as he finally got himself of from the floor, brushing the dust of his shoulders. As he placed his hand on the handle.

"What did you hear, John-Paul?" Brendan asked with his arms crossed.

"No... N...nothing" John-Paul stammered nervously.

"Yet me show you the exit" Danny piped up, as he made his way up with John-Paul.

He will tell Warren, Brendan's secret later. John-Paul was grateful, he only came here for a drink, not to be apart of a dodgy deal of some sort.

"McQueen, that sounds familiar; are you related to Jacqui by any chance?" Danny asked him as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm her brother; how do you know her?" John-Paul asked the mysterious man. Danny was very good-looking, he can say that for sure.

"Me and her had a thing of some sort, nothing serious" Danny insisted, as they finally made it to the exit of the club door. Danny opened it, letting him out. He followed him out with just stride in his step.

"Oh right, So nothing happened?" John-Paul asked, hoping he would say no.

"No" Danny told him truthfully.

"You do know that Warren is dodgy right?" John-Paul asked him nervously.

"Oh yeah, I had my share of dodgy people so he would be no different" Danny told him, they never realized but they had been talking to each other until John-Paul actually got to the McQueen house.

"Well this is me, by" John-Paul spoke as he watched Danny leave.

He seemed an alright guy, a bit strange though. John-Paul shrugged before knocking on the door, Mercedes answered with her usual sly smile painted on. As she let him in, Myra greeted him with a hug.

...

It was the next day, when John-Paul encountered Danny again.

"Hi, I never got your name yesterday" John-Paul spoke as they met outside the club.

"It's Danny, Danny Houston" he told him with a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you Danny; thanks for getting me out of trouble yesterday; I don't think Warren would have let me go or that guy with the YMCA moustache " John-Paul paused.

"Sorry I always ramble on like this" John-Paul blushed.

"Not a problem" Danny replied simply.

"Well I go to get of; find some work, my family need to pay the bills and there going crazy without the money, yeah so I better go" John-Paul blushed again, too much information.

"Good luck" Danny replied with a small smile.

Once again, John-Paul got a funny feeling after it. As he walked the opposite direction, as he tried to look for work. He ventured into the corner shop, _Price Slice_. Where Frankie Osborne worked, they don't get on. After he broke up with Craig Dean after a major disagreement.

"Do you have any jobs going?" John-Paul asked an unimpressed Frankie.

"Not for you" Frankie spoke, as she showed him the door.

He sighed when she shut it behind him and went back round the corner. He looked towards the club again, he will have to ask for a job there. Even if he will have to work with his sister, oh well he thinks to himself.

"Excuse me?" John-Paul asked, as he wandered up the stairs.

He looked up to see Ste, who was wearing his _Chez, Chez _uniform looking unimpressed. As he seen his old school enemy.

"Help me out with those crates Ste" Rhys spoke, as he stood behind him.

"John-Paul, alright?" Rhys asked him, he has just started dating Jacqui. Danny didn't come between them.

"Yeah, Rhys is there any jobs here?" John-Paul asked him.

"I ask Brendan, actually Ste can you ask Brendan; you're his mate, right?" Rhys asked Ste, he didn't like talking to Brendan and tried to avoid talking to him as much as possible.

"Why me?" Ste asked with his arms crossed.

"I ask him myself" John-Paul finally spoke, as he walked past both Rhys and Ste.

...

"Come in" Brendan spoke after he heard the knock of the door.

John-Paul opened it, a bit nervous for his reaction of seeing him again.

"You again" Brendan spoke in an emotionless, disappointed tone. He was hoping it would have been Steven.

"I was wondering if you got any jobs going" John-Paul admitted.

"Hmm, working alongside your sister and her fella; sounds cozy" Brendan replied.

"Have you or not?" John-Paul asked, turning up the volume in his voice slightly.

"If you're interested in cleaning the toilets" Brendan was already cut of.

"I do it" John-Paul rushed his speech slightly.

"Okay, your shift starts tomorrow at half past six; don't be late" Brendan told him. Writing his name on the staff leaderboard.

"I won't be" John-Paul replied, as he opened the door. Shutting the door behind himself, Rhys and Ste looked over.

"I got the job" John-Paul told them both.

"Doing what? Cleaning toilets?" Ste spitefully asked, not knowing that is actually what he would be doing.

"A jobs, a job and besides who would want to clean a toilet you might have been on" John-Paul hissed back, they were childish sometimes.

Rhys trying to hide laughter as he faked coughing.

...

John-Paul walked down with a spring in his step.

"Sorry" John-Paul spoke as bumped into Noah, Doug, Ethan and Riley.

"It's alright" Noah replied, as they all walked up the stairs.

He opened the door which led outside, as he shut it again.

"Hello again" Danny spoke as he seen John-Paul walk out.

"I got a job in there" John-Paul admitted to him.

"Oh right, You haven't been asked to do anything extra by Brendan, have you?" Danny asked him, concerned.

"Like what? I got a job of cleaning toilets" John-Paul told him, Danny just nodded.

"Good" Danny breathed, as he stood meters away from him.

"Yeah it is; I know Jacqui, Rhys and Ste anyway; the last one wasn't my choice" John-Paul spoke, Danny smiled slightly at his sense of humor.

"Well I might see you tomorrow Danny, if you work there" John-Paul was like a nervous wreck, he wasn't use to talking to people who are in a world like Danny's world.

"I own a bit of it" Danny told him.

"Wow, I mean well I got to get of again; my mum been nagging me to do the washing up" John-Paul kept giving Danny pointless information.

He watched Danny leave with a smile before heading of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John-Paul was on time for his first day in work, as he had to borrow Rhys's uniform much to everyone's apart from Rhys and John-Paul's amusement. He was in a rush after all, as he rushed up the steps.

As soon as he stepped up, he could see Danny Houston across towards the table. He was drinking red wine with this good-looking woman who was wearing a green mini dress and black high heels. As she smiled at Danny.

"John-Paul; start work behind the bar" Danny spoke as he noticed him awkwardly just standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah of cause" John-Paul breathed as he went behind the bar.

"So Molly; I think we should get of; John-Paul if you need any help, Brendan is in the office" Danny told him, as he placed his hand around Molly.

He has just paid her to sleep with him. His charms don't work, so he uses his money instead. John-Paul nodded, as he watched Danny and Molly leave, his eyes widened. He doesn't think that Molly girl is interested in Danny that much.

"Rhys is not happy with you" Jacqui spoke as she also went behind the counter.

"Well I need to ask Brendan or Danny for uniform don't I" John-Paul replied, with a sigh.

Jacqui took one glass as she started to wash the glasses from last night. She knew exactly what do as she passed John-Paul one to wash as well. As they started washing together, there were nothing else to do just now.

"Whats the point in coming in this early?" John-Paul asked her with a board face.

"Money" Jacqui chucked him the flannel.

"I take it you don't enjoy it then" John-Paul replied while drying the glasses. Which Jacqui was passing over to him.

"I would enjoy it if I enjoyed my bosses company" Jacqui passed him another glass.

...

It was about three hours later and the place became more packed with people, with the students mainly. Doug,Texas, Leanne and Lee were all at the bar, Texas was already a little bit drunk.

"Maybe this was a bad ideal" Lee spoke, as Texas had just lost her beloved sister India after all, she had found out a couple of days ago when India's body found was found wrapped in a carpet.

"Take her home Doug" Lee gritted his teeth as Texas kept drinking.

He nodded slightly, he didn't really like it in this place anyway. Not after all the drugs business with Brendan and Charlotte.

"Come on Texas, I'm taking you home" Doug stated, as he got one side of her. Though she refused to move, as she brushed him of her slightly.

"No, I need one more drink" Texas slurred as she reached for another drink.

"We need to go home Tex okay; erm Riley wants to talk to us" Doug had to make up a quick lie, it wasn't even an impressive one.

"He can come here then" Texas replied, as she took another slip of her red wine. Doug sighed as he sat back down, he knew he would had to carry her home later.

"No he said its urgent, Noah flooded the bathroom and he needs our help" Doug lied, even a drunken Texas won't believe that. It was even worst then the last lie and that was pretty impressive in itself.

"Texas come on, were all going home now" Leanne spoke finally, as she finished the rest of her glass.

"But Noah flooded the bathroom; we don't wanna get wet" Texas started to laugh, she sounded very drunk.

"We just have to get in the bedroom then" Doug spoke then cringed. That sounded wrong and Texas would take it the wrong way in her drunken state.

"Are you flirting with me?" Texas asked, with a smile.

Doug eyes widened as he looked at Leanne and Lee. Who looked like they were about to run out of the club.

"Alright? Can I get you another drink?" Danny asked as he was behind the counter, he looked at Texas with a smile.

"No you can't" Doug spoke then gulped.

Brendan Brady was bad enough, God knows what Danny Houston would be like. As Doug got one side of Texas, wanting away from there as quickly as possible now. Lee got the other side, as they both had to carry her home.

"Hey, he was about to get me a drink" Texas spoke, as she pushed Doug of her slightly.

"No Texas, you don't want to get a drink from Danny because he will want more than getting you another drink, now come on" Doug insisted, as he avoided looking back at Danny.

...

"More happy punters I see" John-Paul spoke as he stood besides Danny. He wasn't afraid to be sarcastic with Danny.

"Students are never happy punters" Danny insisted, as he poured himself a glass of red wine. The first drink he could see.

"I can see" John-Paul replied.

Danny looked towards him, he didn't really understand this cocky, twenty-something man. He didn't understand why he wasn't afraid to speak sarcasm with him. Danny presumes is because he hasn't gave him his usual introduction.

"Shut up" Danny said, John-Paul just nodded.

He was still grinning as he went to the other side, as he was now next to Ste again who didn't look happy working with John-Paul, he never liked him.

"You don't do it like that" Ste hissed, as he snatched the glass of John-Paul.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never realized handling glasses was your area of specialty; then again, everyone has to have some sort of talent" John-Paul spoke with more sarcasm as he went back towards Danny.

"Don't get along with the other staff? Cheryl won't like that" Danny spoke, after serving another student.

"Cheryl?" John-Paul asked.

"You haven't met her, she is another boss here" Danny was cut of.

"How many bosses are there exactly and which one pays me?" John-Paul asked, Danny wasn't sure if he was joking or not, its hard to tell sometimes.

"It varies, theres me, Brendan, Cheryl and sometimes Warren" Danny replied, still not sure whether he was joking or not.

"Four? Warren Fox?" John-Paul asked him.

"Oh yeah, not for much longer though" Danny replied, as he had some plans to get rid of 'Foxy' once and for all.

After he betrayed him, as he planned to get rid of him. Danny has moved from getting rid of Steven to getting rid of Warren. He won't be getting of Steven any time soon, he got bigger fish to fry.

"That sound fishy, if I find Warren's body I know who to blame" John-Paul was just joking, though Danny took it deadly serious.

As Danny grabbed gently onto his collar.

"You won't breathe a word" Danny hissed, gripping tighter.

"Okay" John-Paul spoke, slightly shaken.

Danny let go of him, ordering him back to work, John-Paul just nodded. As he moved far away from Danny, he was going of him slightly now. Something was wrong with this Danny Houston and it wasn't pretty.

...

It was another few moments later when Brendan called Ste in the officer for a bit of 'chatting'.

"Yeah?" Ste asked, as Brendan shut the door.

He didn't like it when he saw Ste talking to Noah, it felt wrong. As he locked the door, as Steven's pulse was racing with excitement but at the same time fear. Brendan can go either ways, anger or lust.

"Is everything okay?" Ste asked nervously as he was shaking slightly.

As he tries to think of what he might have done 'wrong' in Brendan's eyes. Though his mind was going crazy as he couldn't think of one thing. Him talking to Noah was just casual, it never meant anything at all to him. Though Brendan won't see it like that.

"I could ask you the same thing" Brendan spoke, as he walked towards him. His body inches away, as he could feel the heat coming of Steven's body.

Ste was shaking slightly, as he felt Brendan gently push him again the door behind himself, Brendan was scared of losing Steven to this Noah. He couldn't let that happen, he has to let Steven know who he 'belongs' to.

"Everything is fine" Steven replied nervously, he could barely say the words.

Brendan kept quite, he was making Steven feel more nervous. As Brendan placed both hands on Steven's shoulders, not knowing what to do with anger was slowly coming back and he couldn't control it.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Steven?" Brendan asked, Steven shaking his head quickly. As he looked into Brendan's eyes which were both filled with anger and hurt. Not a good mixture in this case.

Brendan nodded as he released him from his grip, as Steven walked away from the door he was previously pinned to.

"I would never lie to you" Steven spoke with a little more confidence in his voice, he would never lie to him that much was true in this moment in time. In this December of 2010, where moments with Brendan are bittersweet.

"Funny because I think you're lying to me right now" Brendan replied, as he looked at him with a mixture of anger and jealousy. A little distraction called Noah won't take his Steven away from him.

"Why?" Steven asked, as his nervous tone returned.

As Brendan walked past towards him, pushing him back against the door. As he placed both hands at the side of his head, crushing his lips onto his with such passion. He was going to make Steven forget all about Noah.

"Brendan" Steven breaths, as he grips onto his tighter.

Brendan moving his hands all around, making him feel turned on all of a sudden, as Brendan pulled him towards the desk.

...

Outside of the officer door, the punters were drinking, dancing and all the other things in between. Danny and John-Paul having to work extra fast as punters kept ordering drink after drink. Danny can't complain, its bringing his club money.

"John-Paul will you hurry up, they don't care if their cocktail looks pretty" Danny hissed, as he gave him a glare that could kill.

As John-Paul looked over, his first impression of working for Danny was not a good one. He might be an alright guy personally though as a boss he is your worst nightmare. You cannot work to his sky-high standards.

"I'm trying" John-Paul replied, his voice sounded annoyed with good reason too.

"Well try harder" Danny hissed back.

As he served another punter, as they asked for no just carried on drinking their beer as if there will be no hangover in the morning for Danny just fine, he was getting bundles of cash tonight.

"What? I gave you the right change" John-Paul spoke, to this unsatisfied punter.

"No, I need a pound more" he insisted, as he put his hand out.

Danny looking over, interested in how he handles an unruly punter. As he watched him like a hawk. The guy leaned over as he tried to get a pound, though John-Paul pushed him back furiously. Danny was impressed as he smiled.

"Get out of here, if you don't like the rules then get out" John-Paul spoke, it just made Danny more impressed. As he served another punter, he was glad John-Paul wasn't another dead-weight.


End file.
